


【影日no.15】宝物（中）：咒语

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: •ABO设定•月山成分多•影山父母私设•mobu上线





	【影日no.15】宝物（中）：咒语

 此篇为第二部分，影山视角。 **完全意识流，记不清上篇会云里雾里。**

 

——————正文——————

 

“嗯？飞雄？你回来了。”

听到门口的动静厨房里的人探出身，“档案袋放你桌上了。”

门口窸窸窣窣的声响还在持续却久久没有回答。

……

“不需要。”

“说什么呢，那可是你的番呀！”

顾及着手里的活着急地反问了回去，再抬头自己的儿子已经站在了厨房门边，他微低着头垂着眼嘴唇紧抿，脸上的表情陌生却又熟悉。

半晌那个眼神抬起来看着自己。他张了张口，顿了半秒又合上了，再开口已是清冷的声音。

 

“我没有那种东西。”

 

厨房里的人想追问，可是她忍住了。她想起来了，只有一次，那个表情出现在自己面前过——国中三年最后一场比赛，他被换下场、眼睁睁目睹着北川的败北后。

 

————

 

国中一年级时影山分化了。对于周围了解他的人来说这是标准结局，那天母亲甚至还提前买了个蛋糕小小地庆祝了一下。

说来也可笑。同样是人群中稀少的性别，alpha家庭拿到报告可以淡然置之、可以彻夜狂欢，omega却无一例外愁容满面。

母亲说，接下来就是等那个人的分化了。

那个人？

影山总算回忆起了拿到报告后医生对他的一番唠叨。只是当时他在盘算着接下来的训练菜单，实在没听进去几句。

「只要等对方分化完成，档案就会寄到你的家中，你就可以拥有自己命运之番了。」

好像是这么说的。

 

他看了看父亲和母亲——一对标准的AO夫妻，似乎明白了什么。

alpha长大要和omega结合繁衍。

十分简单的道理。就如同长大了要上学，毕业了要工作一样，流程化的东西而已。这不重要，重要的是怎么才能把排球打得更好。

beta？这不在他的认知范围。

 

影山飞雄长啊长，到了国中三年级那个人还是没有出现。

“难道飞雄没有番吗……”

“别担心了。或许只是分化的比较晚或者年龄差有点大。”

他听到父母这么讨论。

 

国中最后的大赛上他终于遇到了一个小个子，在赛场上不服输得很。alpha支配和压制的天性令他一时暴躁了起来，甚至在比赛结束后骂了他。可令他吃惊的是那个小个子站在体育馆外的台阶上坚定地给他下了战书，同时眼泪鼻涕却哗哗地流了满面。

那双沁满泪水却炯炯有神的眼睛注视着自己的时候，影山飞雄久违地想起了医生的话。

命运之番。

他下意识嗅了嗅，没有任何味道。

 

被安排好似的，高中他们再见了。球托过去的的地方，那个人对他说，我在。

怪人速攻的成功让他越加确定日向就是自己的番，只是时机未到。

菅原前辈说，番可以让自己的状态更稳定，番也会因为自己的存在而痛苦减半。他没忍住瞄了瞄身边的小个子，没过多久那个傻小子也看了过来。

日向问自己是否相信「命运」。说实话自己从没有好好思索过「命运」到底意味着什么，只是现在所谓的「命运」出现在了眼前，自己不觉得讨厌，仅此而已。

他想了想菅原刚刚说过的话，抿了抿唇——

“我们可以打更厉害的排球。”

如果我们成为番。

 

当然后半句被他咬在了牙关里，不然日向内心也不用受多余的煎熬。

 

那天晚上影山失眠了，兴奋得失眠。一想到日向还可以有更多的可能、自己和日向还能变得更强就无法安静闭上眼睛。他开始期待日向的分化，甚至掏出落灰的借书证跑去图书馆看了点命运之番的说明。

「半身」。书里是这么形容的。

就像自己缺失的另一半身体、另一半灵魂。

各为一半的力量况且至此，合为一体又会怎那样呢？像了解自己思想一样清楚日向的想法，像操控自己身体一样打出紧密无缝的配合。仅仅是想想鸡皮疙瘩就起来了。

 

——————

 

“那…我先回去了。教练就交给你们啦抱歉。”山口说着摆摆手，向反方向去了。

前辈们好不容易把教练驼到坂之下门口，正摸索着找钥匙，教练却突然开始呕吐，嘴里还念叨着“老师…我今天好开心啊”之类的重复了上百遍的话。一群人手忙脚乱地开了门，到处找拖把找毛巾找解酒药。

影山在呕吐物的一阵恶臭中闻到了一丝青草味，还有另一个alpha的气味。他刚想说什么一旁的月岛就先自己一步冲了出去，终于感到不妙的影山也旋即跟了上去。

 

巷子里的两个人喘着粗重的呼吸，空气中两种气味交杂浑浊不堪，山口的T恤已经被向上褪到了两肋之间。

讨厌麻烦，对暴力嗤之以鼻。这样的月岛没有丝毫迟疑，上前就拖住陌生的男人狠狠地一拳把对方揍翻在地。

影山扶住了被波及一个踉跄差点不稳的山口，可接触的一刹那他有点后悔。

那是影山第一次如此接近一个omega。还是刚分化爆发着惊人信息素的omega。

从山口的脖颈处不断传来浓郁又带点涩味的青草香，影山下意识拽了拽山口的领口，可下一秒山口就被拉开了——压倒性的alpha信息素包裹着山口的气味，月岛将山口按在怀里正用一种锐利的眼神盯着他，彷佛要把他生吞活剥。

影山一个激灵清醒了大半，愣愣地和后到的日向一起目睹了月岛暂时标记山口的全程，完全没有听清月岛的吼声。

“救护车！”

那个声音又提高了音量，影山这才急急忙忙掏出手机。

 

月岛那家伙可真厉害啊，完全不受影响。

 

影山飞雄低头看了看自己还隐约发抖的双手。

有一天日向也会变成那个样子，散发着好闻的气味然后被救护车运走吗？自己那个时候也会这样意识不受控制吗？

周围的alpha也会像今天一样失控袭击日向吗？会在他不知道的时候标记了日向吗？

 

想不出答案。

天才也好努力也罢，这种时候毫无用处。

 

快点分化啊呆子。

现在立刻马上，就在这里，只有我一个人。

像是抱怨又像是什么咒语在沉眠的潜意识里不断地重复着，千千万万遍。

 

 

——「真是能干啊……听说是因为和白鸟泽比赛的时候信息素浓度过高刺激了山口的分化？」

 

 

日向翔阳不明白为什么所到之处总有人对他指指点点，就连平时很要好的伙伴也突然对他敬而远之。

「总觉得翔阳你周围的空气压得我们喘不过气……」

日向觉得甚是无聊，只得去找影山飞雄。

 

“周围的朋友总是说我气势很凶啊难以接近什么的，真是搞不懂。”

日向拨着便当盒里的菜嘟囔着，“是不是总是和你在一块儿染上了你的凶气……啊啊啊好疼！我错了我错了快松手！”

看着身边的小矮子搅弄着筷子一副憋屈无趣的样子，他喃喃道：

“再过一阵子就好了……大概。”

“啊？”听着搭档没头没脑的嘀咕，日向翔阳故意伸着耳朵凑近了些提高嗓门，像是患了听障，“影山同学你能大点声吗？！………啊啊别抓别抓！”

 

日复一日。

眼睁睁地看着小小的身躯没有丝毫变化，日益焦躁起来。难道真的要把日向每时每刻绑在身边吗？就没有更加流程化更加可操作的办法吗？第二性别好麻烦，明明国中时说好他只要等待就可以了。等着有天番来到自己面前，顺其自然结合生子。吃饭一样简单的事何时变得这么复杂了？

如果知道切实可行的方法就好了，自己不必日日战战兢兢，日向也不必突然过起孤单的日子。沉眠的咒语不知何时变成了卡在喉口的祈祷。影山飞雄不相信鬼怪之说，但如果神明真的存在的话，仅此一次，听听自己的祈祷吧。

 

—————

 

「影山同学你能离远我一点吗？有点热。」

吵嘴结束后高个子也没有挪动一步，柔和的柠檬香不厌其烦地在周围空气中蔓延扩散。

 

「真好啊……番。」

男生拖着长长的尾音，语气突然变得无比轻缓，橙色的瞳孔里闪着微不可见的光芒。就算是白痴也能读出其中的羡慕。

 

像是梦中惊醒，影山飞雄兀地颤了一下。

从头到尾只有他一个人在期待日向的分化，期待着分化以后他们能合为一体。日向呢？他有说过什么吗？

一旦分化为omega，身为番的自己固然可以减轻他的痛苦，可是对他来说分化成beta岂不更好？没有发情期的限制也不必受他人气味的干扰，可以无所顾忌地在他向往的天空中翱翔。

 

不。这无关日向的意愿。

合为一体没什么不好。自己会庇护着他、会好好珍视他、会用自己这双手把他托向他向往已久的蓝天，即使分化为omega无异于折断他一只翅膀……

「又要变回那个独裁的国王了吗？」

 

有个声音这样问。

 

「你想变成omega吗？」

影山飞雄面无表情地转向日向，可是天知道他想要什么回答。

 

日向抬头看向自己的时候影山飞雄感到心脏揪紧了。

不是因为紧张不是因为胆怯，而是他从未见过日向那样的表情，刺激着影山飞雄作为alpha强大的保护欲的表情。那一刻他甚至失去自持，浓浓的信息素伴随着高昂的情绪就这么暴露在人前。

「我很期待。」

他收起私自扬起的嘴角，摸着他的脑袋淡淡地回应道。

 

 

「一定要收好哦。」他把弹珠塞给自己，笑得灿烂无邪。

「切——影山君真没情趣。」又嘟着嘴一副嫌弃的样子。

 

标记他。把他永远绑在自己身边。让他全身沾满自己的气味，谁也不能靠近。

咒语在焦虑中变了味，也不知到底是说给神明听的祈祷，还是说给恶鬼听的诅咒。击掌、抚摸、牵手，忍不住去增加肢体接触，用更强硬的费洛蒙去刺激他的分化。

快一点、

再快一点、

成为我的东西吧日向。

 

 

—————

 

医生说，只要等对方分化完成，档案就会寄到你的家中，你就可以拥有自己命运之番了。

 

等。是的，他只要等待就好了。

世界上有些结果本就注定。人总是因为太在意、太恐惧，害怕在意的东西脱离自己的控制而去做一些无用功。顺其自然本就意味着没有选择的立场。只要接受就好了，接受一个素不相识的人，接受一段从头到尾都被安排得妥妥贴贴的命运。

 

 

高二夏季某天的最后一节课，他终于闻到了，一阵着实甜美的橘子香，令他顷刻汗毛倒竖。可是那个味道忽然就消散了，接着三班的老师抱着那个熟悉的身影冲出了教学楼。

他想也没想就迅速追了上去，走廊上残留的浓重的茶味让他心底一沉，扭转矛头把几欲暴走的怒气指向了后来的月岛。

“这就是国王大人感谢别人的态度？”月岛的口气一如既往，“啊或许你是想让日向被随便一个路边的发情alpha完全标记？”

仅存的理智让他松开拳头忽略了月岛的挑衅。

 

看着隔离室咬紧牙关眉头深皱的日向，也不知该着急还是开心才好。他在玻璃窗前从太阳落山站到深夜，直到一个穿着白大褂戴着口罩的女人告诉他他无权得知日向的第二性别。而无论是作为一个alpha还是外人，他在这里都不合适。

一向只有排球的脑袋里塞满着各式各样的想象。

日向会是omega吗？如果是beta怎么办？不不一定是omega，那么小的个头和可爱的性格……大学要一起去哪里才好呢，想去欧洲的球队啊…以后要给那个呆子增加训练强度才是……

脚下的步子变得轻重不一，也不知有没有好好地踩在地面上。

 

悬着心回到家中已将近凌晨，母亲在门口迎上来。怀里的档案袋让他浮在半空的心一刹那摔得粉碎。

 

“你的番……”

不言而喻的激动。母亲微微颤抖着把档案袋递给他，显然已等候他很久。

他愣愣地站在原地摸了摸自己的前额以为自己在做梦。呆立了一会儿不顾母亲的呼唤调头原地返回，往医院的方向走去，可是没走两步又折了回来。

“我想睡一会儿…”虚缓的声音这样说道。

睡一会儿。只要一觉醒来什么都会回归原点。未分化的日向、还有憧憬着未来的自己。然而他能做的只是躺在床上用成倍的时间来接受事实。

 

碎裂了。崩塌了。是不是番都不重要了。只要标记就好了，标记了就是自己的了。和日向的意志无关，和自己的番甚至日向的番都无关。

 

可是橙发的小个子第二天就回到了体育馆，活蹦乱跳。

“影山影山！”像那天一样欢快的语气。

“我是beta哦，是不是吓一跳？”

“以后可以继续一起打排球了～”

 

 

「我可以不要番选择beta吗？」

他在厨房门口张张口，看着omega母亲没能问出口。

番和命运…？

我只有搭档，没有那种东西。

 

 

真是个呆子。

说了只是普通的弹珠吧。好运不还是只跟着你自己吗？

回到家的影山把弹珠收进了最下层抽屉，把档案袋扔进了垃圾桶，抱了排球躺到床上睡了一个好觉。

 

「我们可以打更厉害的排球」

 

什么时候竟然把初衷给忘了。

同是alpha还有可能信息素互相干扰，alpha的自己，beta的日向，这不正是一起打排球的最佳配置吗？

一切都在正轨上。

日向想要番的愿望无论如何都不可能实现了。但如果是托球，无论什么样的要求都会满足他。拿下春高冠军，让他成为新一代小巨人。

一切都还在正轨上。

 

然后在高中毕业分道扬镳——

 

 

————————

 

 

“T大和K大一开学就进行了练习赛你们听说了吗？”二年的野田一进活动室就带来了炸开锅的消息。

“诶？这么着急的吗？”

“所以呢？哪边赢了？”

“实力上K大更胜一筹吧。”樋笠一副理所当然的样子。

野田耸着肩膀得意地笑了两声，“没错，可是T大有奇兵哦。”

“你们去侦查了？”

“只看了最后一局。”队长中井接过话茬。

“奇兵到底是？”

“一个速度和弹跳超群的新一年级，空中处理也相当利落……影山应该认识吧，”中井转向了正在整理柜子的影山，“日向翔阳。”

他回头看了看一众期待不已的前辈：“是高中的搭档。”

“诶？！是搭档吗！那队长你还…！”

“只是练习赛而已。”中井拍了拍手示意大家注意一下，“下周三下午三点半大家准时集合，我们去T大进行一场练习赛。首发阵容会在前一天告诉大家。”

“所以那个一年生实力到底……？”

众人再次把目光集中在闷头收拾柜子的影山身上。

“……发球很菜。”憋了半天挤出这么一句。果不其然招来了队友们的嫌弃——

“嘛果然是这样，问影山等于白问。”

“还是眼见为实吧。”

影山皱了皱眉，刚想要追加点什么，柜子里的手机就传来了新信息的声音。

 

「那孩子在神奈川城湘大附属高中，吉泽明。」

 

迅速扫视过一眼，按下了删除键。

 

高中毕业的影山飞雄并没有留下什么遗憾，春高冠军，国青正选。作为一个优秀的alpha带着满身的荣耀来到S大学，毫无悬念地进入了正选。

即使是和日向翔阳之间也并没有什么尴尬古怪，也许该说单细胞生物脑回路简单才好呢？日向分化后影山飞雄一如既往地给出高质量托球，日向翔阳则一如既往全力起跳，没有任何值得犹豫的地方。彼此都心知肚明，一码归一码，第二性别不可改变，就算是世界明天毁灭，排球还是要继续打的，没什么比排球更重要。

所以即使是在毕业典礼上，日向翔阳也重复着要打败他的宣言。即使是现在在练习赛上再见了，日向翔阳也能毫无顾忌大着嗓门打招呼：“呀～影山！”

 

“噢噢，个子真是小呢。”

“真的不是omega嘛？光是我们队伍就三个alpha了耶，比赛中发情怎么办啊？”

 

“那家伙是beta。”影山理着运动服回话道，“想打压的话请随意。”

无自觉地笑了。因为那个呆子越打压越顽强。

 

搭档的关系可以无事发生，私下关系就并不那么好界定了。

非要说的话大概就是辆原地打转的自行车。没有因为日向的分化而链条断裂，却也不能很好地前进了。在大街上碰见了可以若无其事地一起买包子吃，却不会在假期约好一起回宫城。直到大学二年级伊始，这辆自行车才七拐八绕重新行进起来——

 

 

“影山——外面有人找！”

 

他打着瞌睡出了教室门，顺便在拐角自助售卖机上买了盒牛奶，可是刚过拐角他就完全清醒了——

一阵好闻的炼乳香。就连手中的牛奶顿时也显得清淡无味。

几乎是条件反射似的想要后退，那个声音响了起来。

 

“影山前辈。”

这样叫住了他

 

吉泽明。

只是扫了一眼就鬼使神差记住的名字。无法解释的力量，除了番之外再没有其他。

下意识地捂住了口鼻。

alpha和omega都对自己的番的信息素敏感度更高。光是这个距离感受到的费洛蒙就要比曾经山口分化时的费洛蒙强上好几倍。月岛那家伙到底是怎样保持清醒的？！

在心底咒骂了一声，保持镇定已经花了他一半的气力，完全没有听进对方的说话内容，只知道是个简短的自我介绍。

 

“你…稍微、离我远一点…”从牙关里挤出几个字。

对方还算温和，连说着抱歉向后退了几步。

微微抬头，眼前是个浅色头发和瞳孔的女孩子，皮肤很白，气场非常柔和。

 

“影山前辈的费洛蒙是柠檬气味的啊。”她似乎很开心的样子又嗅了嗅。

影山没有回答，她又继续道，“今天来打扰非常抱歉。因为影山前辈完全没有主动联系我我就擅作主张过来了……”

“影山前辈比我高一年，本来想跟着前辈考来S大的，但是凭我的偏差值比较困难……所以选了其他和S大靠近的大学。”她有些局促地绞了绞手，“今天来只是想见见前辈没有其他的意思，如果打扰到了你非常抱歉……”

 

“不…没有……”

得到回答的女孩子立刻喜笑颜开，“前辈的比赛我在拿到前辈的档案后就一直有在关注，真的十分帅气！高中的时候就在排球部做了经理，希望前辈以后能教我打排球！”

“噢……”

女孩子红着脸又说了些话便小跑着离开了，影山飞雄这才疏通了呼吸站直了身子。

 

挠了挠头。根本就没有余裕说清楚啊。

下次吧。

从口袋里掏出一支抑制剂缓和了身体的兴奋状态后将手中的牛奶扔进了垃圾桶。

 

在影山飞雄看来，自己和日向早已失去了合为一体的可能。他曾经怀疑过alpha和beta就不行吗？可无论是进行着科学匹配的国家机构还是互为命运之番的父母，谁都不能给他答案，直到他索性放弃了这个可能。

日向那时的表情如今想起来还历历在目，闪闪发光的瞳孔像是要把他吸入其中。

「真好啊……番。」

想要番，想成为别人的番，想像月岛和山口那样和自己的番一直在一起。

影山飞雄是这么解读的。所以alpha和beta的可能性也就没有任何意义。

就像托球一样，无法托出攻手想要的那一种，就算传过去的球再精准、再绚烂、再神乎其技也无济于事。

咒语停止了，这边的路已经完全黑了下来，可是影山飞雄却还站在路口，迟迟不肯迈上另一条充满着鲜花和赞叹的康庄大道。

 

 

自那以后一个月影山飞雄都没有再见到吉泽明，生活风平浪静得好似这个人从没出现过，明天是和T大新学期的第一场练习赛，每次和T大比赛他都会多带两支抑制剂。取代了咒语的无声的仪式，或许——只是假设，有一天那个橘子味会再次袭来……

 

T大的队员每次都来得很早，互相寒暄后做足热身活动，有时他会趁机和日向聊几句。可是今天日向却来得很晚，所有首发队员都快到齐了他才两手拎着运动饮料进入体育馆，一边走还一边向后面喊：把毛巾拿来就好，其他的让一年级队员去搬。

一刹那影山飞雄在日向周身闻到了淡淡的香味，却不是甜美的橘子味，而是淡淡的炼乳香。没过多久那个味道的源头也进入了体育馆——吉泽明。

他没做多想三步并作两步走了过去。即使是再见那个味道仍令他又些昏昏沉沉，但重要的不是这个。

“你……”

“影山前辈！”对方见到他似乎很开心。

影山飞雄看了看一旁的日向。

“小吉我先去搬剩下的东西哦”打了声招呼日向便走远了，留下回应的吉泽和察觉到自己犯了什么错似的影山。

 

他压低了声音：“今天这里有比赛。”

“嗯。我是T大的经理来着……”

“我会上场。”

影山飞雄对第二性别再迟钝也知道alpha和omega的信息素会相互刺激，尤其是作为番的两个人。而情绪高昂时信息素会多多少少脱离控制，甚至对番有催情作用。

“抑制剂和特效药我都用了，不会给前辈添麻烦的。”

影山飞雄顿了顿，“先说清楚……”

“？”

“我不会标记你。”

直视着那双淡色的眸子，不知道为什么胸有点闷。

因为是番吗？

 

得不出答案的影山径直归了队，等着他的是队友的一记暴击。

“看不出来啊影山，你也会对女孩子有兴趣？”

揉了揉被击中的脑袋，视线越过球网，日向已经回来了。

 

分化以后日向的心思越来越摸不清了。

他掏出多备的抑制剂，没想到会在这个时候派上用场。

 

———————TBC————————

 

碎碎念：这章写得无数次想摔笔……一边写一边担心疯狂ooc，意识流的影山太难写了再也不敢乱猜他心思了。不过看着影山一点点黑化还是挺爽的，希望写出了影山的执念。mobu同学出场再一次想摔笔，简直就是洁癖的自虐。本来mobu写的是小男生，听基友的意见改了，不知道让大家想会觉得影山的番是什么样的（除了日向）。

摘个《symphony》里的歌词：

I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat

And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete

Every day you’re here, I’m healing

And I was runnin' out of luck

 

一如既往感谢看到这里的你~


End file.
